


迷迭香吻

by Hagulovelove



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove
Summary: 我真不知道热情该怎样烧。唇瓣间的吻触，无意义的戏剧，从未道出的真理。柑橘混合苦涩浓郁的迷迭香，味道慢慢地剥离。当狼在月下细嗅苦橙，蝴蝶翩跹落在那朵花上，对视的一瞬间已无人记得，狼生来就是幼狼，蝶却不是生而为蝶的。





	迷迭香吻

*79 R18，微89无R描写  
*都是假的，疯癫你我，勿上升他  
*和《月色难愈》似乎也没有什么关系

 

 

[ 夏雨何 ] 迷迭香吻

 

“你随风飘扬的笑有迷迭香的味道。”

 

1

浴室蒸汽氤氲。凌晨十二点熄了灯的房间，镜面上的浓雾在散，浸出凉意，道道水痕逐渐映照出浴巾下带有性暗示意味的剪刀纹身。夏瀚宇裸着胳膊，抬起指腹抹过下唇——唇上的热度还没降温。

方才他刚洗好澡，关上水阀，蓝牙音响里音乐缭绕，突然“啪嗒”一声，眼前闷头盖脸倾倒下一片黑暗。淦。有谁从外面关了他浴室里的灯。

他妈谁啊。夏瀚宇皱起眉心正要扯开嗓子，有人在里面！门把先被拧转，刺入一小缝灯光又悄然合上，溜进来的金色的头发，发梢弧度像猫柔软的一尾。

然后那只猫在黑暗里光着脚，凉凉的指尖凑上来抓他的小臂。夏瀚宇竟然还有余裕想，何昶希你怎么不穿拖鞋，怎么进来还偏要踮着脚，脚趾尖又沉又软地踩在我脚背。可手臂已经怕他滑倒，诚实地揽住了来人的腰。何昶希空长了一副高挑骨架，实则又瘦又轻，一只手掐过去就可以环个大概。

“你进来干嘛。”他一开口才发觉有点口渴，吐出的气音也是哑的。

得到的回应是一小声短促的呼气，何昶希在笑。黑暗里他都能猜到他狡黠的嘴角是怎么勾起来，曼丽又懒倦。然后这薄情的嘴唇贴上来，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，似有若无地亲上又撤开，退离又贴近，一下下讨吻，“嗯……找你呀。”

何昶希面不改色老老实实回答，偏又摇摇晃晃，故意用那种说不上是否欲盖弥彰的声调，撩拨般地唤他名字，“夏瀚宇~”

操。夏瀚宇绷紧的神经应声断线，把人一把捞住摁在墙上就吻，也不管何昶希套着的宽大T恤被湿淋淋滴水的瓷砖沾透，不管人蝴蝶骨磕在冰凉砖面上吃痛，把闷哼一并堵进唇齿。他整个人刚洗完澡热气蒸腾，脉管里注满岩浆，喘息和唾液交缠吞咽，光脚踩在泡沫水流淌的地面上。

他像吸进所有理智的忏悔亭，夏瀚宇撩起他的和T恤下摆摸进去，力气狠得像是要把手指嵌进何昶希的后腰窝，也嵌进他耳朵后面那块凹陷的骨。该死，他想，该死的刚好，总是贴合指腹。

何昶希一开始还气势汹汹，很快就禁不住，半推半就地想抵抗起来，又被夏瀚宇吻了一阵，只能软软地勾住人脖子。

夏瀚宇总算稍微松开他些，在他喘息的空档转而去咬他的耳垂，对着何昶希的耳朵哈气，“舒服吗。”他顺着耳骨一圈一圈地往里舔，明知故问：“嗯？舒服吗。”

何昶希什么也答不上来，只能死死环着掐他后颈。夏瀚宇也不嫌痛，轻笑两声，把脸埋在何昶希肩膀上，闻到他脖颈里生脆水灵、新鲜到有点辣濛濛的柑橘气味，像是放低了姿态的刺猬依旧张开着它的刺，柔和的同时又带着酒和香料的刺激和辛香。

他趁着黑暗手往下摸，却摸到一手单薄的棉布和光滑大腿根——何昶希又只穿着平角内裤就在屋里晃荡。夏瀚宇感觉气血直往下涌。

“你怎么这么……”他有点来火，又把人按回来吻，腹肌抵着腹肌，隔着一条睡裤就用下身威胁地顶撞，“不听话呢。”

“唔……”何昶希明显不满，“我怎么……”  
“宿舍里把衣服穿好再出来，在大厂我还是他们没提醒过你？”

夏瀚宇不喜欢打断人说话，这时候却也懒得让他有功夫争辩。视网膜已经适应黑暗，低头能够隐约看到何昶希稍微蜷起的脚趾尖，骨节分明的脚踝，匀称的小腿和大腿……再往上……往上，夏瀚宇眼前有点发黑。线条延伸进宽大T恤的阴影里，不见了。

何昶希被他弄得痒，带着求饶的笑音制止他咬自己喉结，“你，你想干嘛。”

“想干你。”他松口，虎牙尖尖的。

何昶希就笑，“这个不行。”

夏瀚宇不管他，晦暗不明地盯他一眼，要把何昶希翻过去。哪知道何昶希这回真的拒绝起来，拦了他的手腕紧紧攥着，力气大得很，“哎别，真的不行。”

“大家都没睡呢。”猫收起撩人的尾巴又变回人形，严肃又小心地压低声音，“一会儿要是，他们找不到我怎么办。”

那你刚刚是几个意思。夏瀚宇心下不爽，“耍我？”

“耍你干什么？”何昶希一听就不乐意了，手从夏瀚宇脖子上撤下来，凶巴巴地回敬完又低下头不说话，嘴形却已经撅起来。

高处的天窗投下一小片银色的叹息。夏瀚宇想他们怎么总是三句就闹到不合，明明前一秒还是热烈地把彼此体温灼烧，现在水汽被风一吹皮肤都变冷。

夏瀚宇拿他没办法，只好又重重地啃他一口，在他唇舌上厮磨咬牙切齿一阵，还是只憋出一句，“你真的……很烦人知不知道。”他一把将何昶希推开，“快走。少来烦我。”

何昶希的脚还是踩在水里了，黑暗中溅起一声微弱水花的粘稠声音。他原地站了一会儿，拿起旁边挂着的毛巾丢到夏瀚宇头上，夏瀚宇出乎意料没有一把扯下来。

于是狭小的空间里又响起何昶希笑起来的呼气声，镜子里何昶希从背后抿着嘴，悄悄勾了勾他垂下的指尖，“走啦。”

随后后背传来一点点重量，何昶希贴在他背上靠了一下，然后光线再度涌入又闭合。

夏瀚宇顶着毛巾，看模糊的镜子一点点变得清晰。胳膊上的剪刀纹身到底是不是在暗示什么？就放他从臂弯匆匆地钻来又溜走。又或许很多事情都是这样只能意会难以说道，比如此刻他不知道天窗倾洒的是月色还是路边灯光，也不知道大地古铜色暗淡的土壤，是怎样长出太阳，月亮。

他擦干头发，套上T恤回到寝室。陈宥维在床上看书，瞟见他脸色阴沉，随口关心，“怎么了？心情不好？”

“没怎么，”夏瀚宇仰面躺到床上打开手机，“刚刚想逗猫，被猫耍了。”

陈宥维从书上移开视线，奇怪地看了他一眼，又想到楼下给喂食不让摸的流浪猫，劝他，“害，没事儿，别和一只猫一般见识。”

“你说得对。”

他手抚上后颈，突出的骨节有一小片皮肤始终灼烧，何昶希走前在那里留了一个吻。

 

 

2

夏瀚宇大言不惭地在乐见大牌艺人科普室里宿舍担当一栏填道：睡觉担当。

他们UNINE的成员构成其实很复杂，有的人是出道艺人，有的是练习生，有的是演员，夏瀚宇都不是，他还处在武音普通男大学生的遗留生活习惯里。倒也不是真的一睡不醒，只是起床气很重，对打扰他睡眠的一切有潜意识的排斥感。

所以选室友的时候他没留机会给何昶希，何昶希晚上会说梦话，扰人。

彼时何昶希上楼，嘴角委屈巴巴撇着，一只高傲的猫失了宠。夏瀚宇不瞎，但那时候的他们也就是一般熟络，这种熟建立在中间隔着个冯俊杰，隔着李汶翰和胡春杨，隔着连淮伟，甚至还隔着胡文煊和叶子铭。

陈宥维比他反应快多了。夏瀚宇躺在沙发上佯装刷手机还在想，没什么啊，本来前一晚决赛夜里何昶希也是眼睁睁越过了他，先踮着脚扑进陈宥维怀里。他余光瞄到陈宥维敞开怀抱，何昶希的风衣都柔软成一个需要依靠的乖巧。

有那么一瞬间，就一下，不能更多了，他在心里衡量了一回长期睡眠和一时心软的重量。好的，不划算。

没有多少人知道夏瀚宇在睡眠中体验的梦和故事，他常睡得清醒又昏沉，像一个游荡的夜魂。有时候是迷失东京，像金木研那样原本就读大学的普通青年，并不高大的身材一头平凡黑发，白色打底衬衫，上学，逃课，打工，敏感内心丰富却无人知晓。然后一夜之间白昼被吞噬，黑暗成了淌着血腥味的匕首，他被迫在残酷的世界里做出选择，守护，然后伤害，破坏，同时拯救，经历一场对世界撕心裂肺的爱恨。

有时候是拉斯维加斯的夕阳，大喇喇地躺在柏油路上枕着备用车胎，被西海岸沙漠的太阳炙烤得脚底板生茧，敞开的后车厢塞着破破烂烂的潦草签名吉他和架子鼓。开到哪里就在哪里演出，嘶喊，热舞，放歌，从不为任何一个镇子停留。像凯鲁亚克垮掉的一代，身体和灵魂总在路上。

都说不要和梦做交易，但夏瀚宇也不准备把做梦的权利轻易出让。

偏偏何昶希绕了一圈又跑回来，站在他沙发旁边小声确认，“你们俩真的就住这间啦？”

夏瀚宇从手机上抬起头看他一眼，一时间不确定何昶希话里背后的意思。是想和我住，还是和陈宥维？或者更可能只是单纯想要这间屋子。可下一个是李振宁，李振宁和他也许更不在一个频道，他还不想为何昶希一个小猫一样的眼神承担额外风险。

“我本来一上来就想选这间。”他满不在意地，不给人商量的余地。

夏瀚宇以为自己已经够嘴欠嗖嗖的，却总忘了何昶希的嘴比他更不饶人。没消停多一会儿，就见何昶希已经收拾好心情，幽幽地拿着话筒飘进屋里来。“夏瀚宇~”来人尾音转了几转，“你刚刚怎么跑得那么快？”

“快点拆啊，想吃东西了。”夏瀚宇真不是特别想理他。

“想吃东西？我看你是想换双袜子吧。”何昶希不留情面拆他的台，笑声里都带着占了上风的风情得意。

得，是在这等着他呢。夏瀚宇也不知道自己怎么想的，他可能头脑一热，一手扯过他胳臂一手掐住他的腰就扔上床，身体借惯性顺势扑上去。

“你怎么这么……烦人呢。”他四肢并用地把人牢牢压在身下，从不爽的牙关里挤出这几个字。再乱说话，我还不信治不了——

可夏瀚宇没料想到何昶希真的无从挣扎。他跨伏在何昶希背上，为箍住他，胳膊还收紧勒住何昶希稍微硌人的肩膀。何昶希趴在他床上整个人却只会叫唤着，抬起的臀部堪堪蹭过他下体。

夏瀚宇眼神失焦了几秒，甚至有一念冲动捂住他乱喊的嘴，刘海都扫上何昶希的侧脸——可陈宥维端着镜头还在拍。

他从何昶希身上翻下来，撤了腿，让何昶希爬起身。手还把人腰按着，不知为何有点喘。

“Peace and Love. Peace and Love.”夏瀚宇怕何昶希一会儿要反过来打他。

可何昶希也没有，甚至都没怎么再多看他几眼，继续完开箱采访就绕去另一侧陈宥维那边。

夏瀚宇一个人起身以后才开始隐隐觉得不对。那几分钟他都有点走神，脑子里浑浑噩噩，一时想到《火》时伴着气音从何昶希指尖洒出的星星，一时又想到《重塑》时半跪在地上扭的一团火。

又想起他最早曾在去便利店的路上，与另一组练习生擦肩而过，对方的嬉笑调侃像一阵风飘进耳膜。

“……选好看的？那还不如选团妻，妻子的妻。”“靠，玩这么大。”“那必须小楼啊。”“楼楼那个《怪美的》真是绝了我操。”“还有谁？”“昶希啊。”“喂你们小点声。”“何昶希？他对女团舞都没什么兴趣吧感觉，看上去好难搞。”“喂，美人就是这样才够劲好不好。”“嗳——懂。”“操。都他妈一帮畜生。”

然后又是起哄和口哨，一阵春意从夏瀚宇身边推搡笑闹着过去了。夏瀚宇手指在口袋里攥了攥拳，羽绒服半遮的兜帽下呼出一口哈气，四下明明还是严冬。

夏瀚宇从紊乱的记忆中稍微回神，又听到陈宥维的声音在不大的房间里响起，“我就不是，我都放在心里了。”

何昶希笑着匆忙转开与陈宥维对视的眼睛，喟叹般地抛下一句，“你这个男人真的是，花言巧语啊。”

夏瀚宇终于听不下去。“我去下厕所。”

难以触及的星，会烫伤人的火。为什么偏偏是越难得到越让人移不开视线，而他又有什么资格指摘别人背后谈论些什么？夏瀚宇撑着洗手台，手背到小臂爆出狰狞的青筋血管，血液里有一团火在烧，水顺着鼻尖和发梢缓慢地淌下来。

他起反应了。

夏瀚宇拧开水龙头，第三次把冷水闷头扑在脸上。

他本身就有点烦躁，从昨晚成团到今天，他刷了一路微博，网上不堪入目的舆论尽数收入眼底。夏日的果注定还是不够成熟，情绪升腾起来就压不下去，最多也只能用沉默强撑。

何昶希偏偏还要烦着他。方才的置气或许小题大做，可还是当下自己惹出来的祸端最尴尬。夏瀚宇甚至不知道刚刚自己有没有顶到何昶希，何昶希是否被枪抵住后腰，才回避了看他？

可想来想去还是何昶希的错，他甚至想质问何昶希你是不是享受这推拉啊。 为何从未对那些逾矩或撩拨忿然作色，还是其实对所有人的示好都欲迎还拒，从此便仗着有场所可以撒娇。

去找别人，不要来撩我啊，不要用那样的音调挑逗地叫我的名字。一次又一次。

夏瀚宇把拳头抵在镜子上，发力时从骨节传来的痛感，丝丝渗入血脉，胯下的硬物终于逐渐冷静下去。

他走出卫生间，房间里已经没了人影。床被上凌乱的褶皱，好像还诉说着刚刚曾躺过一个人。

嘉羿那边三人间欢声笑语，夏瀚宇插着口袋晃进门，看到何昶希歪斜着DV机在拍。“你这个角度能不能正一点。”他走上前，从后面环住何昶希的胳膊，帮他把机子扶正。

陈宥维停下和姚明明带笑的交谈，抬眼盯过来。何昶希被他圈在怀里，像是僵住了，不知所措地任夏瀚宇摆弄。

他没好气地丢下一句，“要给特写，你会不会啊。”说完干脆自己上手去调。

于是他再次闻到何昶希脖子后面的香水味道。应该是早上离厂前喷上去的，现在已经很淡，柑橘调的辛苦感逐渐显现出乖巧样，服服帖帖地贴在辨认不出是什么的花草气息上，和肌肤原有的体味融合在一起。

他调好镜头，从这柔软的香味，和陈宥维警觉的眼神中退开。

那天晚上夏瀚宇又做了梦。

梦中他被坐了两小时车程从穷乡僻壤的音乐学院跑来纽约过周末的冯俊杰拉着逛了一下午的公园，逛到他生无可恋，瘫在路边咖啡店的长沙发上玩手机，打死坚决不再起身。李汶翰的救命电话从天而降，说晚上火锅还要带一个朋友来。

夏瀚宇没意见，问你们现在在哪。

就听到李汶翰在那边笑，我们在金融街这边cafe喝下午茶呢，希希说他精致贵气终于寻回肉身。过会儿就往回走，宥维那地儿你认得吧？

认得。夏瀚宇给他肯定答复，听到李汶翰跟那边人说晚上咱吃火锅，你是不是来这都没中餐吃。随后就听着那边一声欢呼，雀跃的呼吸近在耳畔，像是扑到了李汶翰脖子上。

夏瀚宇把手机拿远了一点。“哎哎电话要掉了。”李汶翰在那边着急忙慌地喊。“那我挂了。”他对夏瀚宇说，“晚上见。”

“好。晚上见。”

李汶翰住的地方离金融街就几个街区，房子是陈宥维租的，但听李汶翰说他暑假前搬去城市另一边照料弟弟陈涛。美国的老式电梯大多懒得更换，一运作都吱呀作响。夏瀚宇按响门铃，黄昏的光线从走廊尽头斜照在脱落的油漆上。

没想到开门的会是陈宥维。

陈宥维白衬衫还没换，一边给他们开门一边把衬衫袖子挽起来。夏瀚宇一直觉得陈宥维比他们其他同龄的都要成熟，长得就是一副金融街商业精英的样子，和他这种T恤纹身耷拉着破洞牛仔裤的不是一类。陈宥维露出一个亲和距离刚好的微笑，“哎，来得正好，我也刚回。”

夏瀚宇朝他点点头，介绍了冯俊杰换了鞋就径直朝屋里走。“李汶翰！”他喊，“你这有没有水喝啊，我快渴死。”

然后金色头发的何昶希就那么刚好，从厨房转出来，刚好黄昏日落在高层落地玻璃的客厅，落在猫一样澄净透明的瞳孔里。刚好他手上端着一玻璃杯的水。

夏瀚宇有一瞬觉得，时间是不是静止了。

直到身后先传出一声惊呼：“希希？这也太巧了吧！”冯俊杰像一阵风一样冲上去，把人抱了个满怀。

何昶希也笑眯了眼睛，搂着人脖子大叫，“天哪！俊杰你为什么也在这里！”一边还能分出功夫端稳那杯水，朝夏瀚宇递出手，“你要喝吗？我刚接的。有点冰。”

这个梦是要说明什么呢？夏瀚宇在梦里忽然抽离起来，他倚在沙发背上注视着陈宥维和何昶希聊天洗菜，身子若有似无地朝对方倾斜，肩膀偶尔蹭到一起。

他指尖提着水杯边沿，便挡住大半张脸，透过指节可以看见何昶希发红的耳朵。陈宥维在夸他。何昶希似乎并不擅长社交回答，总是三两句之后就低下头腼腆笑笑。好在李汶翰及时出现，说宥维你怎么能让人客人洗菜呢，希希你不用帮他，来我们唱歌。

陈宥维笑着看李汶翰把人拉走，还偏头在问，“我喜欢吃冬青菜。你喜欢吃什么？”

夏瀚宇把冰水的清冽灌入喉咙里。

都是年轻人，饭桌上有冯俊杰在不会冷场，陈宥维依旧是很会玩梗活跃气氛，何昶希被逗得一直笑，和李汶翰为争抢一片牛肉打闹做一团。夏瀚宇独自闷头喝酒，偶尔被打趣，就这样黄昏隐去，夜色沉降。酒足饭饱，也不知谁提议转场夜店。

“那地方我知道。”夏瀚宇随手抛接了把空调遥控器，“今天是Zedd，人会很多。”

“小事儿，开个台。”陈宥维接话。

“那行，”李汶翰看向夏瀚宇，开始点人。“老夏，你带俊杰。希希……”

“我和俊杰一起吧。”何昶希说。

夏瀚宇坐在前排，开了副驾驶的窗吹着晚风，随口哼起一首《Vanilla》。“Vanilla/ First time I met you in America/ You showed me the way to your lonely Mars.（我第一次在美国遇见你，你带我看怎么去你寂寞的火星。）”

后视镜里何昶希靠在冯俊杰肩上，在纽约缄默的夜晚里像一个谜题。

酒吧里充盈着夏瀚宇不喜欢的那种甜腻香水，人声嘈杂，灯影浮动，视野都填满勃艮第红。衣着暴露的美女酒保熟练地开瓶、倒酒、加冰，碰杯声淹没在电子鼓点和键盘音浪。吵，太吵了，什么话都听不见，只能眼神勾过来勾过去。

他说失陪一下，去洗手间。出来时却隔着厕所门口抽烟接吻的人群，看到了陈宥维和何昶希。

陈宥维正递给何昶希一支香槟，单手撑在墙上，凑近和他聊天。何昶希已经倦了，喝了酒眼睛却亮得惊人，笑一下都眼波流转，松松垮垮的敞开领口露出颈侧到锁骨大片肌肤。他到底知不知道夜场里转动着多少双四处逡巡的眼睛，陈宥维逗他一笑，酒水就从何昶希唇边滑落到衣衫，润湿一层朦胧暧昧的阴影。

陈宥维说笑的时候视线也从未离开何昶希的眼睛，不知不觉间已经把何昶希整个人控制在臂弯里，几乎俯下身就可以吻上去。

夏瀚宇掐灭了刚点着的烟，几步上前，粗鲁地扯过何昶希的胳膊。何昶希看到他，口型在问他怎么了。

“李汶翰找你。”他指腹还在烫得发痛，也不放手，纹身上崩出筋脉。

“啊？”何昶希一脸茫然。陈宥维已经面露不悦。

“我说李汶翰找你！”夏瀚宇贴在他耳边吼，几乎嘴唇就要吻上他耳垂，吐出来的都是烟熏火燎的烫热。

何昶希被夏瀚宇拽得踉跄了一下，陈宥维便也顺势扶住他的肩膀，说知道了，我们过会儿就回去。

暗潮涌动。酒吧里觥筹交错，笑语喧哗，忽然让夏瀚宇升起一丝说不清的怠倦感。他胡乱拨了拨遮住眼睛的刘海，带笑看了一眼陈宥维。那一瞬间好像他们之间也有某种张力，对峙着的默契也能算是默契吗？他说，“我不说第三遍。”

何昶希犹豫着看了一眼宥维，后者松了力。

夏瀚宇拽着人手腕把何昶希拉回卡座就放开手，兀自靠回角落撕嘴皮。冯俊杰站在沙发上，一边嗨歌一边弯下腰问希希你刚刚去哪了，何昶希就摇摇头。过一会儿陈宥维也慢慢踱步回来，看起来心情一般，倒也没说什么。

签单出了场子已接近四点，夜风一吹稍微酒醒。何昶希已经有点困得犯晕，和冯俊杰互相搀扶靠着。

“既然俊杰和希希一起……”李汶翰商量，“要不老夏、俊杰和希希都留我这边，一张单人床，一张双人床，我睡沙发，宥维你回陈涛那边睡去。”

“也行。”

可谁也没想到冯俊杰稍微喝得有点多了，进了屋就直冲进小房间横躺在小床上，自此一睡不醒。夏瀚宇和何昶希站在床边面面相觑。夏瀚宇忽然警觉地觉得，他快要接近梦的核心了。

“希希。”李汶翰叫他，“要不你和老夏凑合一晚。”

夏瀚宇没等何昶希表态，抢先道：“那个，其实我……”他想说其实我可以去睡沙发，却在李汶翰用询问目光看他的时候噎了一下，“没什么。”

他们像两辆背对背的列车，在深夜这张双人床的两端恰好停靠。凌晨的纽约市区没有什么声音，安静得像是掉落一根针。

何昶希裹在被子里，说：“其实李汶翰没有找我回去对吧。”

夏瀚宇不说话，沉默一阵，才说：“陈宥维说的你别什么都信。”

却听见何昶希笑了笑，气声在床上吐落一片花瓣。“男人都是花言巧语的。”他说。

我就不是啊。夏瀚宇心想，梦里也没有把这句话说出来。于是又是长久的沉默，久到双方都以为对方平稳的呼吸是业已睡着的征兆。何昶希小心地朝右翻了个身，凉凉的指尖却一不留神落在夏瀚宇的手背上。

夏瀚宇抓住了他。

“李汶翰是没有找你回去。”夏瀚宇说，“满意了吗。”

何昶希不做声。窗外悬着摇摇欲坠的月亮。

夏瀚宇掐住他的手腕翻身撑在他身上，“你和陈宥维聊天，眼睛却一直往我这瞟，不就是在等我过来吗。”他灼热的呼吸喷吐在何昶希脸上，“你想要什么？”

何昶希，你到底想要什么？

“我就不喜欢这套，陈宥维那套东西我学不来，你怎么不跟他回去？”夏瀚宇压在他身上，下面不知道什么时候已经硬得发烫。

何昶希在他身下抬眼看着他，金发散落在枕头上。他的手慢慢抬起来，从夏瀚宇脖子侧面拾级而上，指尖隐匿到他后脑的发间去了。猫一样的唇角即便没在笑也是上翘，眼角带着醉意的红。

“那你呢？”他反问，“夏瀚宇，你想要什么？”

他是柔情的，却又是戏谑的。六零年代的车库摇滚里混杂了七零年代的成人抒情，幽暗的空气播撒着星星。

“Burgundy, like glooming in your eyes, is the color of the nights. When the waves rhymes, repeatedly. Oh, this is the sign…… ”

（勃艮第红，像你眼波深沉，浸满夜的色彩。暗潮循环涌动，这是你释放的讯号……）

夏瀚宇觉得世界都在下陷，月在落，日在落，床铺沦为一个无底的深渊。他俯下身去，将情欲按进浓重如墨的淤泥昏沉。

另一种噪音填塞挤压入他的身体，被淹没的瞬间，感受到心跳快要轰鸣出心脏——

“……让心跳给我回应，交汇的眼神已确定，循着光一起踏上青春有你……”操。夏瀚宇终于反应过来，见鬼青春有你，谁他妈大清早的旅行啊。操。

入住前就该想到这间布满摄像机的屋子是工作而非假期。他蒙在被窝里穿好裤衩，挣扎起身，藏匿好春梦的心跳。窗外望去，院里篱笆不知不觉开满玫瑰蔷薇，真的已经春天了啊。

“团综大家分组都分好了吗，”李汶翰在楼下喊：“希希呢？是不是在洗漱？”

夏瀚宇这会儿正往卫生间走，隔几米就看见陈宥维和黑色头发的何昶希并排站着刷牙。那两个人不小心在镜子里对视，何昶希笑得眼角都弯出漂亮的弧度。

早知道睡前就不该听一整晚的落日飞车，夏瀚宇一时觉得气氛有点微妙。从《Vanilla》到《Burgundy Red》的美式余音还循环在脑海，害他尽做一些奇怪的梦。他叩叩手边的门板，陈宥维和何昶希一起转过身来看他。

“就……那个，”夏瀚宇咳嗽一声，“李汶翰找你。”

他多嘴又补上一句，“真的找你。”

黑发的何昶希把嘴里的泡沫吐掉，不知所以地睁圆眼睛：“嗯，什么叫真的找我，不然还能假的找我？”

落日飞车真是有罪。

 

 

3

何昶希觉得夏瀚宇好像有点躲他。

他有时候觉得夏瀚宇是个怪人，明明长着一副浪漫嗓子，却总好像不解风情似的。平面拍摄的时候他拿着手上的玫瑰花，勾起自认为足够好看的笑意，有意无意歪过身子朝夏瀚宇身上靠。夏瀚宇却像是被他突然的动作吓到，竟然往后跌退了一步。何昶希心里来气，脸上的笑都没挂住，差点没当场哼出一声没劲。

至于吗，又不是要怎样你，不必这么如临大敌。夏瀚宇这两天就差在脸上贴张条，白纸黑字写着“莫挨老子”。明明刚分宿舍的时候还对自己动手动脚。何昶希挫败极了，余光又瞟见嘉羿和李汶翰管栎牵牵扯扯的手。

没意思。还不如跟着小熊软糖跳一会儿舞，就算小熊软糖不能属于他一个人。

他心里慢慢涌上一种难以形容的痒和不满足。只是一种模模糊糊的感觉，他明明从来不缺热闹，无论走到哪里，他乐意撒娇，也总有人给他拥抱。可这种感觉还是会若隐若现，就像饿了或者渴了，却又不知道能解饿解渴的是什么。

可隔天早上夏瀚宇起迟了，冲了个快澡又转到他屋里。“希希。”他叫他。

“怎么啦。”何昶希对着镜子摸索着戴项链，扣了几次也没对上，才回过头来看。夏瀚宇已经走到他跟前，接过他手上的项链锁扣，“你怎么连个项链都戴不好。”

何昶希撇撇嘴，“你怎么什么事都要说我，啊？夏瀚宇？”

夏瀚宇却不是很在意，对着镜子里的他端详了一会儿，说：“好看的。”

何昶希就又高兴了。“那是，”他用起撒娇般的自称，“希希是我们的……嗯……搭配担当！”他在镜子前面转了一圈，转过来面对着夏瀚宇，“你怎么头发都没擦干？”他上手摸了摸来人半湿的头发，一绺一绺的，有点扎。

“嗯。”夏瀚宇只是模糊地应一声，倒是没躲。何昶希也就不管了，“你找我干嘛呀。”

“搭配衣服啊。”夏瀚宇捏了捏潮湿的鬓角，“我没想好要穿什么。”

“那你都有什么，我看看。”何昶希说着就往夏瀚宇房间的衣帽间里钻，夏瀚宇没来得及拦着，他已经先大步流星地跑出去把人柜门拉开了。

“嗯……”何昶希一时间不知怎么说，他提起夏瀚宇随便堆在一格里的两条裤子，膝盖大破洞的一条，不带破洞的一条，没有了。不带破洞的裤腰上还挂着没拆的皮带。他把裤子丢下，又拎起揉在旁边的卫衣帽衫……白色一件，黑色一件。下面露出勉强看得出叠过的三件T恤：蓝色，白色，黑色。

何昶希偏头看了眼跟过来的夏瀚宇，嗯，还有一件黑色烫金的长袖在身上穿着。

上面衣架零星挂着两三件衬衫，何昶希揪起下摆摇摇看了看，没数错，真的就这么些了。

夏瀚宇被他检查得有点局促，在一旁出声提醒：“还有昨天那件夹克，在外面沙发上。”

“嗯，我进来前看到了。”何昶希还算面不改色，一面回答他一面又拉开右边陈宥维的衣柜，各种衬衫、外套和内搭都分门别类，整整齐齐地挂在一起。裤子妥帖地叠好平放成一摞。他一边若无其事地把陈宥维的衣柜门合上，一边接着说，“你不要老穿那件夹克了。很快天也暖了。”

“我也没什么别的衣服穿啊，现在哪有空出去买衣服。”

“没事啊，”他转过头，对夏瀚宇粲然一笑，“你可以穿我的。”

于是就变成夏瀚宇翘着一头没干的头发，站在何昶希的衣柜前面。何昶希弯着腰，半个身子埋在衣柜里找，先给他丢出来一条Adidas运动裤，又从上面踮着脚拽下来一件黄黑相间的薄款条纹毛衣。“喏。”

柜子里光线昏暗，他的手摸上另一件毛衣的时候，忽然想起以前在韩国，朱正廷曾经举起手机，给他看微博上流行的电视剧截图。

“……关系这个东西啊，你就得常动。越动呢就越牵扯不清，越牵扯不清你就烂在锅里。要总是能分得清你我他，生分了。”*

手上的触感柔软又微微发热，他又把那件毛衣塞了回去。

“这两件先给你，其他的你再来我这拿也可以。”他留了个私心，回过身来，却发现夏瀚宇对着床边的镜子在走神。

“在看什么？”何昶希问。

“看你。”

“……”何昶希才不信，“夏瀚宇，自己臭美就臭美，拿我当借口干什么？”

“就在看你啊，干嘛不信。”

夏瀚宇的眼神这才重新有了焦点，不好招惹的三白眼里又卷上来一些拿人无语的脾气，盯他几秒，却突然破功笑了，瞧着他笑得露出不整齐的虎牙，肩膀都在抖。

何昶希才从镜子里发现衣柜里的丝巾一角勾上了他头发，迷迷糊糊往后脑摸，夏瀚宇却先一步走上前扶过他脑袋，“啧，别动。”

夏瀚宇抬起胳膊踮了脚，阴影挡住何昶希眼前的视线。他感觉发根被轻轻地按住了，只有几根发丝被牵动，微微的痒。“怎么连丝巾都要弄个金属logo压边，”夏瀚宇罩着他皱眉自言自语，“等一下，头发卡进去了。痛了和我说啊。”

夏瀚宇的声音从这么近的地方传来，有点闷。分明语气就还是凶巴巴的，不知道为什么听上去却会觉得温柔。

“好了。”

丝巾解开了，夏瀚宇却没有松开手。

潮湿的刘海末梢在呼吸间坠落一滴水，吻在何昶希锁骨上。空气里漂浮着男士沐浴露常见的薄荷香氛，夏瀚宇的手还捏着他纤细的发丝，喉结在他眼前滚动。何昶希确信自己听到了微不可闻的吞咽声。夏瀚宇锁骨有一颗痣。

他脑中倏尓出现一阵狂热的空白，随后唇齿间也冲入清辣冷冽的薄荷味道。

刚拿出来的衣服，悄然滑落了一地。夏瀚宇把他抵在衣柜上，半湿半干的额发蹭着他额头，带来一种舒适的刺痛。柜门被措不及防的推撞颤动得轻微作响。

可他并未造次。何昶希能感觉到夏瀚宇在忍，力气都用在想让动作柔和，撑在衣柜门上的那只手甚至都没敢上来掐他的腰。但压抑着喷在他脸上的呼吸，顶着他的膝盖，肢体透出来的紧绷和热力，都足够让何昶希浑身的血管开始颤抖。

他无暇顾及和回忆事情的起始，夏瀚宇的唇舌发烫像一场高烧，而他仿佛要被这突如其来、过分逾越的热望融化。不是这样。何昶希脑中一团浆糊，又自我否定。怎么会是突如其来，是等待或者蓄谋，早就在无数个一秒半秒晦暗的眼眉对调里给足了讯号。

他试探着舔了一下夏瀚宇的虎牙，舌尖立刻被捉走。夏瀚宇得寸进尺去摸索他的脖子，一边用指腹上下抚摸揉捏他后颈，一边吻得越发深入。他怎么这么会？何昶希腿都要软了。夏瀚宇就又捞住他的腰肢将他拉近，嘴唇堵着他的嘴唇，不歇气地闷声吮咬他。

何昶希慢慢明白那种迫切的痒，是想要得到吻。想要得到一个人。他的手指搭在夏瀚宇搂他的小臂，却还是觉得不够，后颈，腰，还想能有一只手，再将他……

“希希！你好了吗？”楼梯间传来拖鞋啪嗒的声音，一路上升，李振宁一边上楼一边朝屋里喊话。

夏瀚宇闻声放开他，把额前的乱发往脑后揉了两把。

“他一会儿就下来！我叫他帮我搭配衣服！”夏瀚宇对着门外喊。

“对，振宁你们要是好了先一辆车走也可以。”何昶希靠在柜门上努力平复乱套的呼吸，看夏瀚宇弯腰拎起地上的衣服。

夏瀚宇的声音还是一如既往的沉闷低哑，怎么听都透着股不耐烦的淡漠。何昶希却见他俯身的时候不易察觉地抿了抿唇，鼻腔里也漏出几声粗重的低喘。

“哦，没事，我刚好拿个外套。”李振宁出现在门口，何昶希眯起眼睛对上他的笑容。

“借过。”夏瀚宇捞着一胳膊毛衣裤子从李振宁旁边走出去，跨出门脚步又顿了顿，头稍微一偏，“谢了啊。”视线没有再交汇。

李振宁悄悄瞟了眼夏瀚宇微驼着背大步离去的背影，进屋朝何昶希耸了耸肩：“好凶哦。”

何昶希嘴角刚淡下去的笑意，又重新晕开来：“是吗？还好吧其实。”

他们谁也没再提这个吻，却又好像因为这个吻和解了。夏瀚宇不再躲避他的触碰，在别人面前竟然也会任由着他。芭莎拍摄，夏瀚宇又站在他旁边，何昶希就拽过人的胳膊也要擒拿夏瀚宇的后颈。夏瀚宇老老实实被他一把扣住，也不管前前后后多少人多少双眼睛在看着笑。

这点小性子，算不上欺负吧。何昶希带着任性悄悄撅了下嘴。又撑着拍摄桌面，想瞧夏瀚宇自顾自哼歌时候的表情。一只猫小心翼翼地探过了身。

不过过了会儿他就把那些都忘了个干净，和胡春杨鼻尖凑着鼻尖地闹在一块儿，也不晓得背后曾有过视线盯了他一眼，总之他见着的时候夏瀚宇都独自在那边哼歌跳舞，没来干涉。

陈宥维朝他伸出右手邀他过去，他就也伸出右手，交握，然后靠上去抱了一下，rapper间的打招呼方式被他弄得像黏黏糊糊的撒娇。他就着牵手跳到宥维的那个格子上去，陈宥维身上总是有很干净的皂粉类香味，像初夏晒在天台的白色衬衫，有一种绝对不会被推开的安全感。

他差点就短暂地忘记那个吻。结果李振宁去洗澡前弯着腰埋在衣柜里找他的T恤，“希希，你有看到吗？”

“啊？我没看到过呀。”何昶希站起身，想上前帮着找，无意间瞥见摆在床尾的穿衣镜。

那个角度……原来可以看到他找衣服时塌陷的腰。

“夏瀚宇。”何昶希串门到隔壁房间，见夏瀚宇躺在沙发上看从陈宥维那借来的书。这阵子总见他带着，出行程下车都不离手，说是看十分钟也是好的。

“振宁去洗澡了，我过来问问你，明天穿什么衣服想好了吗？”

“啊？”夏瀚宇面无表情地看他一眼。

何昶希抿住下唇，无意识探出一点点舌尖。“别躺着看，懒不死你。”他上前扯夏瀚宇的袖子，拉他的胳膊，想把黏在沙发上的这块橡皮糖揭下来。

夏瀚宇看着精瘦精瘦，现在倒是死沉。何昶希心下吐槽。结果他蛮力一拽，夏瀚宇没拽动，书页后面“啪嗒”掉出来一个手机——屏幕还亮着，都是微博上不好的言论。

“哎你烦不烦啊！”夏瀚宇手快把屏幕锁了，没好气地冲了他一句。

何昶希僵了僵。我真是无心的。他似乎撞破了夏瀚宇的秘密，这会儿再拉他也不是，撒手也不肯，就这么尴尬地停在半空里。

“夏瀚宇。”他也有点被激到，小声道，“本来就不可能让所有人都满意的。有的人不喜欢你没有理由就是不喜欢你，你给那些人眼神，也就是让你自己不高兴。”

“你自己生闷气或是冲我发脾气有什么用，又不是没有人觉得你好，你只有对自己更好才行。”

我也有过在漆黑的练习室对着镜子一言不发地沉默的时候。他想，大厂被喊话说没有镜头那天，也不争气地在冬夜里掉落过眼泪。也曾想过或许把夜熬穿，想要的也不会有。

但何昶希更早一年知道所有的事真的就只能靠自己，曾经的好友受千万瞩目而他籍籍无名，不属于自己的掌声，羡慕也没有用。所以一路走来他也从未奢望过什么，一步一步地做了，想着总会被人看到。要是能被多一点看到就好了，要是再能多被爱一点……

夏瀚宇连声闷哼都没有，也不知道听没听见，似乎不打算再搭理他。何昶希有点气馁，“衣服我帮你挑好，明天早上给你拿过来吧。”

他垂下手，想了想语气又有点强硬，“但是你答应我，真的不要再看那些评论了。”

依旧是沉默。何昶希颦眉，夏瀚宇像块冥顽不灵的黑色岩石，和沙发就长在一起。他最终还是气不过，转身要走。

“等一下。”夏瀚宇拉住他，坐起来，把书往旁边随便一摆。

“你跟过来干嘛？”  
“我……我去你那儿看看衣服。”

怎么会这样呢。何昶希被摁在门板上搂着人脖子呼吸乱套的时候想，趁着李振宁去洗澡的空档，他们就这么肆无忌惮地在屋里锁门接吻。用借衣服当正当理由或拙劣借口，穿衣镜照出的却是一双无处落脚的欲望。

好像两个吻瘾者。他颇有罪恶感地想，心又往下下坠几分。他只不过又瞪了夏瀚宇一两个眼角眉梢，或许附加帮夏瀚宇整理试穿衣领的时候擦过脖颈的指尖，夏瀚宇就拉开他的脖子狠狠地吻了上来，驾轻就熟就像理应如此。

这个吻比上一次粗暴，伸到他舌根深处霸道地按压着，何昶希觉得有些难受，但没有抗拒。吻着吻着夏瀚宇就把他按倒在床上，他膝弯硌着床沿，条件反射想撑起上半身，又被夏瀚宇不客气地摁了回去。何昶希被这番行为惊愕到，可唇瓣如他所愿的妥帖交合着，担忧和不安也逐一变得温软。他粘腻地缠绕回去，惹起一片暧昧的水声。

夏瀚宇总是这样，你主动的时候他好像木然又冰冷，什么反应也没有，无声拒人在外。可后来才会发现那些只是一个壳，其实内里早就发生了变化。不是听进去，而是被焐热。

何昶希微微摊开在颈侧的右手，指缝间悄然滑入另一组强有力的指节。然后他被死死地扣住了，一切慢慢拧紧，压实。他不禁侧头去看——

夏瀚宇左手虎口的笑脸纹身在对他微笑。

左撇子和他不同的惯用手……何昶希忽然心里塌陷下去一大片。

夏瀚宇伏在他肩窝，带着无奈喘气，“其实你真的不用管我，我自己可能，可能睡一觉起来之后就没事了。我就只是手贱……看到了，”他犹豫了一下，“没法当没看到。”

“难免不开心。”何昶希接他不肯说的话，左手却把人推起来，从他腹肌一路推下去，隔着睡裤描摹他硬物的形状，“我知道。”

夏瀚宇抬起身，看他的神色更迟疑了。现在这个地步分明已是欲念昭彰，何昶希不明白为什么夏瀚宇还在警惕他，像受过伤的兽，恶狠后又露怯。但他有自信夏瀚宇没法拒绝他。

他一只手被铐着，动作有点不便，指尖伸进去也能翻出花来，若即若离地抚。谁能拒绝得了他呢？夏瀚宇早就硬得要死的性器显然比他更缺乏耐心，直接扣了他不老实的手腕：“李振宁一般洗澡要洗多久？”

“半小时。”

何昶希果然听到夏瀚宇烦躁地啧了一声，“你真是——”。话说了半句他裤子就被扯下了，然后是几乎没费什么劲就脱掉了的内裤。他光裸着一双腿，扭过腰从床头柜深处捞出一个套，又把润滑剂扔到夏瀚宇手边。

夏瀚宇平时做什么都慢，何昶希忘了他这种人加快速度的方式就是能省则省，扩张刚融入第三根手指就换做自己的性器狠狠捅了进去。何昶希被他掐着一只脚腕往上推，另一条腿松松挂在他臂弯的纹身上，双腿都被极尽迎合地抬张着，身子一颤就被逼出眼泪。

可疼痛不仅没让他疲软，何昶希只觉得自己前端都在颤抖，还往外渗着黏腻的透明体液，在夏瀚宇腹肌上蹭出一条湿淋淋的痕渍。

他没想过这么快就暴露轻微的性癖倾向，但他赌赢了。夏瀚宇是个上道的情人。双子座的细腻犹疑和耿直蛮横落在同他的情事上，强势与弱势的弹簧，你来我往，揪着他身体敏感的反应不放，故意又从他体内抽出去，在穴口一下一下浅浅地顶弄。

“想要吗？”夏瀚宇对着他耳朵吹气，谁想得到一上床这好嗓子尽催些浪纵的情话，“求我。求我啊。”

难耐从脊柱一路叫嚣着攀升，纵然不想承认快感的来袭，蜷起的手指还是不可控地揪住了床单。可何昶希还不愿一上来就顺从他，见着夏瀚宇一点威势就服服帖帖，之后岂不是只有被欺负的份？他宁可扭动着腰去贴夏瀚宇的身子，也不肯张口说出难为情的话。

即使征服欲迫使夏瀚宇想让何昶希服软求他，到底还是定力不足，没等何昶希回应，就又挺了进来，开始还顾忌着他疼，后来也顾不上那么多了。他被夏瀚宇操得脚尖绷紧几乎要抽筋，交合的地方有多余的润滑液流过腿根，弄得整片敏感地更叫两人又麻又痒。

“转过去。”夏瀚宇从他腰下面捞入一只胳膊，搂着人诱哄。

何昶希就这么晕晕乎乎被带着翻了个身，下身还插着，在体内搅动一周顶上他敏感点。唔嗯，他从嗓子尖哼出一小声娇软的呻吟。这个姿势太敏感了。他分着腿半跪半趴在床上，夏瀚宇从后面掐着他的腰像捏住蝴蝶一双翅膀。

最原始的姿势，他牙关根本就咬不紧，只能张着嘴无声地喊出气来。最糟糕的是，何昶希汗涔涔的额头顶在床单上，最糟糕的是，这个姿势会让他想起选完房间在夏瀚宇那张床上，在陈宥维镜头还在拍的情况下，夏瀚宇也从背后压住过他。

“里面好热啊。”夏瀚宇还变本加厉贴在他耳边说话，风在云里搅出旋涡。

得了便宜就别说骚话了啊。何昶希真的受不住，只能一遍遍哑着声叫唤夏瀚宇的名字。

他最后一点神智勉勉强强地去摸索先前扔在被子上的手机，被夏瀚宇抢先夺过，摁键看了一眼时间就扔到他够不到的远处去。“唔……振宁、振宁是不是快……”

“你怕什么。”夏瀚宇咬着他肩膀动作不停，“还没到。”

“哼嗯……”何昶希觉得自己快要沉沦在这里了，“床，床不要弄脏……”

夏瀚宇动作放慢了点，胡乱抽了把抽纸垫在何昶希身下，让他能蹭在上面。何昶希连记忆都变得模糊，既急促又徐缓，只记得最后夏瀚宇大半个身子都朝他靠过来，一手帮着撸动几下他的性器，将他死死压进松软的被褥里。

夏瀚宇又借着余韵重顶了好几下，才松开他，从他身体里退出来。何昶希失了力侧身躺倒在床上，纸巾混着他被肆意妄为却也被照顾到了的白浊。他的迷茫透过眼睛里的雾水，看到夏瀚宇摘了套随便擦了擦，依然撑在他身上笼罩着他。

“你干嘛。”何昶希没什么力气地推了他胸口一把。

夏瀚宇瞧着倒像是做完了还有点舍不得，被他推了才起身收拾现场。何昶希拆了张湿巾擦了擦，发现自己的内裤还一直挂在脚踝，拉起来穿上。又指挥夏瀚宇打开他睡前会喷的香水，对着床上多喷了两下，就缩进被子里。感觉睡进了一个橘子里面。

夏瀚宇整理完，解了门锁，又坐回何昶希床边，伸手摸了摸他汗湿的额发。“困了？”

“嗯。”何昶希连眼睛也懒得睁，额头稍微在他手心蹭了蹭。“套记得直接冲进马桶里。快走吧，一会儿振宁该回来了。”

夏瀚宇静了一会儿，“那我不管你了啊？”

何昶希就笑了，“嗯，走吧。给你试的衣服别忘了拿。”

又静了一会儿，耳边伴着气音落下一声，“乖。”何昶希愣了愣，睁眼看到夏瀚宇依旧是那个不太会照顾人的模样。

“你再不走我要赶人了。”他嗔怪道。

床垫上不平衡的重量就轻了，门被带上，何昶希终于把疲惫都埋进枕头里。刘海扎着眼睑有些痒，他不想让夏瀚宇在情欲之外看到他脆弱的样子。

今天，公司的人单独找了他和陈宥维。

 

 

4

夏瀚宇隔着房门听到陈宥维在说话，“没事儿，多大事儿啊。”

他脚步顿了顿。

这个月他一直断断续续有在看陈宥维推荐的书，林清玄的，写的是“冬天刚刚走过，春风蹑足敲门的时节”；也看陈思健给他的《撒哈拉沙漠》，夏瀚宇想起陈思健看书写出的词，无脚鸟和花园，不是他那个年龄一般人能随随便便写出来的。

那陈宥维是个怎样的人？

夏瀚宇眼前浮现起那张清俊的脸容。从陈宥维身上总是能感受到很强的节制，不像自己这样情绪化。他的教养像是某种自我意识的完善和扩展，敏锐，理性，温和，至少他真的很会疏导别人，发微博前两天还把《过火》那段话指给夏瀚宇看。

“童年过火的记忆像烙印一般影响了我整个生命的途程，日后我遇到人生的许多事都像过火一样，在启步之初，我们永远不知道能否安全抵达火毡的那一端。我们当然不敢相信有火神，我们会害怕、会无所适从、会畏惧受伤，但是人生的火一定要过，情感的火要过、欢乐与悲伤的火要过、沉定与激情的火要过、成功与失败的火要过。”

“我们不能退缩，因为我们要单独去过火。即使亲如父母，也有无能为力的时候。”

也有无能为力的时候。夏瀚宇默默转身又要下楼去，李振宁正从楼梯下面上来，不明就里地看着他，“你怎么不进去？”

“啊，我……”夏瀚宇一时语塞。

就在这时身后门开了，陈宥维跟着何昶希一块儿从房里走出来，“你们回来啦？”

“我给大家叫了外卖，要不要一起下去吃点？”你看，陈宥维做事真的很妥帖。

“我就不用了，你们吃吧。”夏瀚宇手心攥了攥，“借过。”他从何昶希身边擦肩而过，闻到那丝幽香柔软的迷迭香。

还能说点什么呢，夏瀚宇一头倒回床上。他想让自己不注意何昶希微微发红的眼角，不去注意陈宥维搭在何昶希肩膀上的手。可眼前明晃晃的都是何昶希的香水味，他是不是哭过？还是他就天生眼尾多情，是他看走了眼。

他们上过床，做了爱。可何昶希没有对他坦然卸下防备选择信任，他在何昶希面前也无法完全表露真实想法。从他们被公司集体召集解释完亚洲文明大会的难处，沉默就像个影子黏在他后脚跟，一路阴忖忖地跟着他，从七个人的排练厅，延伸到他自己的房门口。

安慰太苍白了，根本无话可说。

夏瀚宇以为自己可以不去在乎，就像他永远不会问，为什么何昶希的床头柜抽屉里摆着套和润滑剂。

陈宥维会拥抱他吗？拥抱他，像轻拿轻放一只蝴蝶。何昶希在他这里不是横眉怒目就是笑出一朵花，在陈宥维面前却是心巧嘴乖。在那种温柔前面他还会颤抖吗，是否还会像被他野蛮进入时那样，双手紧紧箍住另一个男人的脊背，指尖无意识忽轻忽重地用力。

夏瀚宇手指刷过手机，何昶希下午发的照片里，泛白的汗水就那么从额发间垂滴下来。

“来不及擦汗了，闪现一下。”

陈宥维第一个在下面回复，“一次性毛巾递到你手边你不擦 非要先拍照”。  
冯俊杰也在下面回复，“自拍都有时间你还没时间擦汗啊哈哈哈哈”。

陪在他身边的总另有其人，反正不是他。

他掐掉手机光源，没有措辞去下面评论的心情。其实也知道是有些懦弱。他自己都觉得好笑。好烦啊。睡一觉吧，睡一觉就好了。蒙着头睡一觉现在这个敏感细腻的夏瀚宇也许就会过去，明天起来的又是“我不管，爱谁谁”的性格。

耳机里在唱一首《苦橙》，“越沉默越用心包裹，忽略越多难过，容易更乐活。”他在一个人的房间里哼唱出声，“……可终究，郁结如核的感受，还是被自己品尝出浅薄。”

他阻止不了。何昶希的香水味萦绕在他周围，在九个人站位的时候，在一起去看复联的影院里，在倒计时vlog拍摄的镜头前。寻不到任何底蕴，只无数次回忆起那两个似幻似真的吻，寻回的都是呼吸的兴奋。

夏瀚宇在陈宥维面前故意借何昶希的Killing part，手暧昧地擦过何昶希颈侧。猫咪被擦着下巴，顺服又享受地眯起眼睛。你看，聪明如陈宥维，也会有虎了吧唧的时候。夏瀚宇想，这样说或许小肚鸡肠，可就像陈宥维在提出“又下雨”的时候他要拧成“捍卫”，这点小小的占得便宜，他还是会得意。

人就是这样的吧。有时会闷闷不乐，钻牛角尖，也有时觉得自己无所不能，现状就很好，两种心情都会有的。

我们都要单独去过火。

四月末自由活动那天夜里，何昶希拎着一个丑橘回来了。

按理说不该是夏瀚宇去开门，可他去房间找何昶希没找到人，便在客厅坐着玩手机。开门声“咔嗒”响起的时候他本能像犬科竖起耳朵，才意识到原来自己是在等一个人。

何昶希回到床边，李振宁去姚明明房间玩了，他换下外套，夏瀚宇尾随着他进来。

“你怎么拎了个丑橘回来。”

“你要吃吗？”何昶希问着就从底下开始剥，他手指细长白皙，连指甲都好看。橘子皮在他手中像花瓣一样地打开它自己。一个完整的橘肉，圆滚滚地出现在绽开的橘皮上面。

“今天俊杰给的，还挺甜的。”何昶希掰了一瓣塞到夏瀚宇嘴里。夏瀚宇坐在床上，顺势刁住他食指，又在他指腹咬了一下。

“你咬我干什么。”

夏瀚宇不作答。他忽然想吻他。

何昶希把橘子皮放下，一屁股坐到夏瀚宇腿上，自顾自拿着剩下一半剥好的橘子小口地吃。喉结暴露在夏瀚宇眼前。

欲望如同是海绵吸水，总是愈渐饱胀的。夏瀚宇觉得自己很难再满足于唇瓣间的吻触。他看自己何尝不是丑橘，内心敏感细腻，不懂得表达，自卑也尽量表现得像不在意的自欺欺人者。

亲吻是不够的，占有过就还想占有他，从这里撕开他，连同彼此的血肉。厮磨到发烫的嘴角吻他的喉结，怀里的人挣动了一下，喉管里叹出一声微弱的哼息。

如果我们不是做偶像，还会相遇吗。会不会我是酒吧驻唱你是最不配合的客人，靠在离舞台最近的桌前漫不经心地摇一杯酒，我送你的，可你到最后也不喝下去。学校旁边的破旧出租屋只摆得下一张桌一张床一张弹簧沙发，都用来做爱。墙皮掉灰露出里面的桔梗杆，可是清早窄窗却能透进一缕晨曦，你光着脚，从漏水的声音里踩过一地不知道脏的干净的衣服踮过来。白天教你玩你学不会的滑板，晚上用机车载着你一起兜风，穿梭于喧嚣闹市和变幻的霓虹灯。

他有关于何昶希的梦都是这样逼仄，潜意识里觉得自己一无所有。何昶希脖颈间的那种味道清新，幽软又狂野，是一种由内而外自然而然的狂野，微有辛辣的扰人，就成了瘾。

何昶希在韩国染回了金发。

夏瀚宇愈发觉得他是只蝴蝶了。栩栩然的，一个脆弱又美丽天生的自然灵魂。

新歌发布会给他们播放过去四个月的春日记忆，光线暗下来，何昶希在黑暗中站在嘉羿对面，眼里滚动的泪花都摊开给那个男孩看。嘉羿看他笑了，弄得他也又哭又笑，灯光亮了也没见好。

何昶希想去拉嘉羿别走，可他没拉到。垂下的胳膊于是又揪住了夏瀚宇的臂弯，夏瀚宇放慢脚步，任何昶希借他的速度背对着观众上台，转身过来，眼泪都小心翼翼地整理了回去。他伸出手，在人后背轻轻拍了一下。

陈宥维抽到问题条说，“希希起得也蛮早的，因为他是一个比较自律的人，早上起来都会精心给自己洗漱一下。”

夏瀚宇接过问题条就只是看了一眼就放下了，这个问题好像再简单不过。“你是否会参考队友的穿衣风格？”他笑，“其实我经常去找希希让他帮我搭配衣服，我也经常穿他的衣服。”

何止是衣服。他带何昶希在他们寝室的沙发上做爱。看着他抱住自己交叠的双腿，蜷起手指和脚趾。夏瀚宇从背后搂着他，何昶希的重量半躺在他身上被颠得直抖，于是夏瀚宇又直起身，按着他的大臂把人推跪在沙发侧面的扶手上。温存的颤栗在高热中融化，夏瀚宇要在他四肢百骸，要在灵魂的热望中纵火。

完事了何昶希去洗澡，夏瀚宇听着水声消歇许久，从房里出来准备上洗手间，却看着门把拧开，从里面先走出陈宥维。一身潮湿的水汽。

陈宥维头上还罩着毛巾，和他面对面对视了一眼。

夏瀚宇忽然明白之前梦境里那些不同于现实的剑拔弩张感是为什么。陈宥维才喜欢学摩托车，穿梭于喧嚣闹市和变幻的霓虹灯，而他夏瀚宇只是一个飘散在晚风里唱苦情歌的人。用机车载人兜风的，可能从来就不是他。

“反对当然反对啊，我不，我就偏偏要去学，那种畅快恣意，自己的一生都由自己决定的感觉太舒服了。”当时陈宥维枕着手臂靠在床头，严肃认真地同夏瀚宇讲白。“我看着不像吗？其实冒险啊，跳伞啊，蹦极什么的，我还都挺喜欢的。”

陈宥维温和的自制力的背面，是什么呢？夏瀚宇想，是否是他所看不见的一种主控权，是必须掌握绝对主导的欲望。

“你等一下，昶希还在洗漱，”陈宥维拇指往后指了指，“我之前忘了拿毛巾。”

夏瀚宇收回视线，方才一瞬间的短兵相接似乎并不存在。

狼是不以蝴蝶为食的。他想，可狼不能确定看似温和的博物学家只是想要欣赏，还是要将蝴蝶钉成盒中的收藏。

隔日他排练完七人行程的歌舞回来，陈宥维在，何昶希不在。

“他去俊杰那里了。”陈宥维翻过一页书。

“哦。”夏瀚宇有点不好意思，他在屋里待不住，屋外从客厅晃悠到厨房，厨房晃悠回阳台。他踱步了好几圈，何昶希借他的贴身白T恤在夜色里像个幽灵。

夏瀚宇终于拿出手机，在通讯录里拉到F。滴滴长音接通，那面还没说话，嗡隆的音乐声先通过话筒传过来。是《Bomba》。夏瀚宇心底悄然松了口气。

“那个，我夏瀚宇。”他站在阳台上吹风，“没什么，我就问下，希希在你那么？”

狼要怎么留住一只蝶呢。除了等它淡淡然掠过，神秘又妖娆，仿似五月第一场骤来的雨。

 

 

5

“黑色的村子，黑色的大森林  
黑色的毛毛虫，从寒冷的枝头  
抽出火，抽出飘舞的花瓣。”

有一首诗这样写道。

“啊？嗯对，他在我这呢。”冯俊杰回头看了一眼在觉醒训练室里对着镜子练舞的何昶希，刚好音乐播完一遍，何昶希朝他看过来，笑了。于是冯俊杰也对着他笑。

“挺好的啊。哎你要挂啦？我还以为你们那边有什么事。没事就好。嗯嗯，好，拜拜哦，拜拜拜拜~”

冯俊杰挂了电话，看着镜子里练习得头发湿漉漉的何昶希，还处在惊讶里：“夏瀚宇竟然打我电话找你？你手机没电了？”

何昶希拿起自己的手机瞧了瞧，“有电的呀。”他刷拉了一下微信，除了陈宥维傍晚的一条“早点回来”就没有了。“他说什么了？”

“没，就问我你在不在这，问你还好吗，”冯俊杰说，“你是不是该回去了？”

他又看了眼夏瀚宇打过来这条通话记录，似乎还是难以置信，“你别是自己跑出来的吧？弄得人家担心你。”

“嗯，那过会儿回去吧。”何昶希有些心不在焉地应道，“我申请过了的呀，在宿舍也没什么事……”

何昶希原地坐下来，刷会儿手机，又嘟了嘟嘴，转移话题道：“啊，我也想看皮卡丘。”

“没事，那我也不看，下次咱俩一起去，没那么快下映吧。”冯俊杰把自己手机接到音响上，放皮卡丘的音乐，吵吵嚷嚷的，“来和我跳PikaPika。快点，Pika——”

何昶希被逗笑了，扑上去抱住他。

“那你肯定没有我可爱。”他接道，“Chu~”

夏瀚宇洗澡洗到一半，手机突然响了。他抹掉脸上的水，淋浴玻璃门拉开一条缝，急忙擦手回消息。

何昶希发来一段语音。

“瀚宇，我在回来路上了。”语音那头小小地停顿了一下，“你干嘛不直接问我。”

夏瀚宇手指悬停在九宫格上方许久，还是换成语音，犹豫几秒，“……怕打扰你练习，就没打。”

何昶希回复得很快，语音里却有一小段沉默的空白，“……你怎么洗着澡也能回微信？”

夏瀚宇才意识到喷头水声也一并录进去了，有点懊恼。因为怕错过啊。他在心里想，白痴。我为什么要打电话给冯俊杰？还不是怕你逞强对我尽说没事。

相处应不遗余力花心机。太主动反而被敷衍，夏瀚宇从很早前就知道把自己内心的热望都收敛起来。性格如此，冯俊杰说你挺好，那我也就挂了，不是要催你回来。

他走了神，手一松把没内容的语音也发了出去。

“……”

淋浴间淅淅沥沥的水声，尺度掌握在不能说想你啊。

手机光线悄然暗下去，夏瀚宇等了一会儿，没听到回音，就先继续洗澡。等他洗完澡披着浴巾再拿起手机，却发现何昶希几分钟前给他又发了两段语音。没锁屏，错过了微弱的传送声。

“……”

整整三十秒，都是雨。期间夹杂着汽车飞驰公路上溅起的水花，夹杂着车玻璃上摆动的雨刷，夹杂着风，与他的沉默交谈。

下一句是何昶希的声音，说，“我这边也下雨了。”

夏瀚宇好想现在就见到他。

楼下爆发出一阵惊呼和大笑，夏瀚宇擦着湿发从楼梯上往客厅探，沙发上一帮人抱着手机笑得东倒西歪，姚明明要站起来模仿被嘉羿一把扯住，结果没拦着李汶翰开始唱“Overdose~”。

他揉着眼睛问你们大晚上在干嘛啊，管栎翻身跪在沙发上，朝他暧昧地眨眨眼睛，又指了指手机，“你看群里，夹心和希希当年组的那个组合，汇报演出。”

“我们叫JSO！”嘉羿大叫。姚明明躺在沙发上捂着肚子喊疼。嘉羿害羞又绝望地捂住脸，懊恼得长叹一声，被管栎搂过，“哎呀，我觉得蛮可爱的嘛。”

夏瀚宇点开群，第一个视频是个远景饭拍舞台，第二个是段练习室。何昶希在下面远程回了个自己的表情包，“我可以吗！”

他其实不是很感兴趣别人不太提及的过去，可还是鬼使神差塞上耳机点开看了。看了，然后愣住——

他没有办法将视频里动作别别扭扭的男孩，和小组对决同样是练习室版本的那个惊艳撩人的何昶希重叠起来。

夏瀚宇的过去是一段历历在目的来路。他的生活像大多数这个时代的年轻人一样，留在抖音里，留在全民K歌，留在校园舞台。翻唱电台里有粗糙的杂音质感，排练厅里会偶然经过拉上推拉门的路人，抖音里不太熟练也要耍酷的wink，全都是可以展示的浪漫。不会遥不可及。

可真正练习生的曾经却是一个黑匣。

当狼在月下细嗅苦橙，蝴蝶翩跹落在那朵花上，对视的一瞬间已无人记得，狼生来就是幼狼，蝶却不是生而为蝶的。

一声惊雷在云层中炸响，随后翻滚着，相互纠缠到一起去了。他们曾肉体交合到分不开哪一片肌肤是属于谁，在隐秘情事里闷声成瘾，他却从来不知道乌云上面遮着的月亮，也曾经要破开贫瘠的土壤。

何昶希回来了，带着一身雨水的潮气回来的。李汶翰和姚明明拉着他要和他打趣，嘉羿问他要不要现场再唱一遍，夏瀚宇拿了毛巾站在一步以外的地方犹豫半天，最终还是没能把毛巾递上去。

胡春杨说，“希希和宥维睡得都特别早。”

可何昶希自己却说，“有深夜饿了自己做（夜宵）自己吃，同学们都睡了。”

其实他并不总是睡那么早，睡下了又悄悄地起来，关了手机在一片黑暗中摸索着扶手下楼梯，一进厨房就被捞了个满怀。

夏瀚宇用力地揽着他，在厨房无人的白桌前深吻，黑夜融化两个影子终于形成一个拥抱。柑橘混合苦涩浓郁的迷迭香，味道慢慢地剥离。

“嗯……先让我倒杯水，我好渴。”何昶希稍微推开他一点，两个人跌跌撞撞地去倒水，玻璃杯磕在大理石面上。

“原来你以前也不会跳舞。”夏瀚宇说。

何昶希就笑，窗外的光侧照着他的眼睛，晶亮亮地看着他，“那不然呢，难道我是生下来就会跳舞的？”

那倒也不是。夏瀚宇埋在他颈肩想，可是总以为更会一些，就算不是舞蹈，也会以为风情是天生。

“其实我以前挺傻的。”何昶希说。

夏瀚宇心想你现在也不算聪明。可能眼神泄露了心声，何昶希不服气地瞪了他一眼。

“我以前真的挺傻的，什么也不会，嗯……那时候有次，我和朋友在郑州的街头卖唱……然后并没有赚到钱。”他笑出声，“肢体也不协调，也不像别人那样会说话，做模特遇到淡季全是骗子。连参加我们学校那个JSO，就是……嘉羿也在的那个，也是稀里糊涂被老师学长拉进去的。那时候觉得自己贼酷，可是真的什么都不行。”

“后来他们就要去深圳，我没去。然后也不知怎么就折腾去了韩国，遇到了正廷Justin他们。从那个时候才真的从零开始学。”

“嗯，”夏瀚宇从他手里接过剩下的水，“没听你说起过。”

何昶希动了动眼睛，睫毛垂下去，“……我能说什么呀。”

也是。夏瀚宇怔了怔。“就……当时决赛完看到他们两个朝你跑过来，挺意外的。我当时还想果然你们和我不一样，我就只是个普通的大学生，谁也不认识，也谁也不认识我。”

“现在不是认识了吗。”何昶希用自己的面颊贴着他的。

“现在你也不用瞒着认识他们。”夏瀚宇在他腰上收了点力。

幸好何昶希没有去参加去年那个节目，他想，不然这会儿就没法搂着人在这里聊天。又觉得自己这样想不好，要是何昶希参加了去年的节目，和那几个热闹的人在一块，镜头怎么可能会少。会不会就没有今年的那么多烦心事。

“你在想什么？”何昶希看着他，“我说过的吧。当我的能力还不够的时候就出来，就会被大家看到一个实力不足的我，大家就会把何昶希定义为一个不够格的艺人。”

我不想在还没准备好的时候就让别人看到我。蝶把自己封闭在茧里，小心翼翼地整理紧紧褶皱成一团的薄薄翅膀。

何昶希的嘴唇微微撅着，夏瀚宇心里忽然有点酸胀。

“嗯。现在知道了。”他胳臂微微用力，把何昶希抱上桌面。何昶希的拖鞋掉了，一双脚丫子在半空中微微晃荡着。

若不是我身为凡人，又怎么知道什么是可得不可得。他把额头靠在这个矜傲又倔强的男孩的胸口，又抬起来，“我就不是啊，我什么选秀都会去，反正一次也没从海选通过过。最开始我在那个玻璃房子里面，看着你和李汶翰他们的时候我就想，我就是来见见世面，看一下真正的艺人，真正的练习生是什么样子。可能主题曲练完我就打包回去了。”

“那人生还真是不如你所愿。”夏瀚宇抬头，何昶希的眼睛近在咫尺，里面都是时隐时现的调侃笑意。

“都回不去了。都不会再回去了。”

何昶希说。然后那些吻落在他睫毛上，眼睛上，鼻梁上，一下一下，像投下根羽毛那样轻柔。最后何昶希的唇覆在夏瀚宇的唇上，缓慢而持续地亲吻他。金色的发梢里含着一缕一缕的风。

夏瀚宇耳边又响起自己唱完那一句“我要相信你是爱我的”，台下忽然震彻的尖叫和惊呼。他可以相信吗。这么多年直到现在他都以为自己的梦想是孤独的，狼的心脏离群索居，说自己不需要那些爱也能活。

那张脸终于很难再维持平静，夏瀚宇眼睛中流露出痛苦的神气，何昶希吻得他每一寸皮肤都很痛。

他偏过头去闪避他的亲吻。

假如你是神，为何没份地恻隐。夏瀚宇咬着下唇，何昶希撑着桌沿的指节都毫无血色。他又忍不住抬眼，寂静的黑暗中，不知道为什么何昶希的眼睛也是湿漉漉的。

“夏瀚宇。”湿润的眼睛瞬也不瞬地注视着他，“你能不能……”他几乎说不出口，是气声了，“不要拒绝我。”

何昶希抬起一只手，一颗一颗地解开衬衫的扣子，缓慢的，从上面开始解，解到第四颗手就已经在发抖了。他紧紧抿着唇，垂下手，“抱我。”

这已经不是某种致命的吸引，以及什么难以抗拒的蛊惑。他怎么在害怕？虽然言语是在命令，可他藏在刘海下面的眼睛却泄露了秘密，那里面承载着慌乱，不确定，以及强自压抑的紧张。何昶希也在痛，可能比他还痛，破茧成蝶和狼牙舔伤到底哪个更痛呢？

他们都一样，不喜欢说太多的豪言壮语，也不愿意在公众面前展示太多情绪，却依旧会被所有的噪音，被乌合之众和躁动束缚。

告诉我你的想法吧。夏瀚宇从他的脖颈一路舔上他的下颚，从膝弯到脚踝除掉他的长裤。夏夜的苦橙，醉人的迷迭香。如果这世上有哪种香在某一刻可以让人不再去计较留香的时间与扩散，心甘情愿与它沉溺，那就是你了。

我给你我的寂寞，我的黑暗，我心的饥渴。*

挺入他身体的瞬间，夏瀚宇仿佛又用幻想追捕了熄灭的白昼。何昶希躺在瓷白的桌上散落金色发丝，外面的世界被凉意按在原地，能在雨水中闻到周围环绕着的针叶木所散发出的清香。夏瀚宇的性器像打了一剂镇定那样深埋在何昶希的身体里。这种镇定应该并不取决于环境，而是一种内心深处升腾起的情感。

“小时候我真的很想学钢琴。”何昶希在这时说，指尖去勾夏瀚宇的手指节，“可我妈妈不让。我就自己偷偷地学。”

他用手背捂住自己的眼睛，夏瀚宇在里面烫着他，桌面却好凉，“没人看到我，我都可以想办法让他们看到。可是……”他问，“要怎么样才够好？”再怎么做都好像还是会差一点，拼尽全力地伸出手，抓住了又落空，到底怎么样才算足够。

“你够好了。”夏瀚宇顶弄他一下，不让他有功夫胡思乱想，“别乱说话，你就是这张嘴太烦人。”

何昶希就笑，笑得在他身下摇摇晃晃，“要烦人你也烦人呀。”他说，“嗯……最开始我去你们宿舍找俊杰，和你打招呼你都那么冷淡。好像眼里就看不见我似的。别人看我扭腰眼睛都直——”他被狠狠地顶了一下，背都弓起来，“啊嗯……你就在那撕嘴皮，一点反应也没有，弄得好像，好像……”

好像他是一只刚蜕变的蝴蝶，要在他那里幼稚地炫耀翅膀上的花色似的。

“谁要你要碰我的吉他又占练习室的钢琴。”夏瀚宇皱眉。

“怎么，在正中间签了你的名就是你的琴了呀？”何昶希忍着呻吟喘气，“况且吉他是俊杰给我玩的。”

夏瀚宇不吭声，抽动的力度加大，让何昶希掐着他胳膊呼吸都碎成小片，偏偏何昶希还拧上劲了，都被这样操着还在逞凶，“从、从第一眼就看你不顺眼了。”

“啧，你能不能闭嘴。”夏瀚宇龇牙瞪他。

他们互瞪片刻，都笑了。这什么荒谬的场景，润滑液弄得交合处湿湿嗒嗒，连屋外的雨也下到屋里来。

歌说，今晚下着大雨，我将是你废弃庭院里的避难所。*

他撑着身子想侧翻身下来，微耸的肩膀上披着单薄柔软的衬衫。夏瀚宇先从他体内拔出来，在他轻巧落地时重新掐住他柔软的腰，从后面就又急躁地硬挺进去。

何昶希腿一软，死死撑住桌沿，回头埋怨地撇了夏瀚宇一眼。

“不是没反应。”夏瀚宇突然说，“怎么会没反应。看你扭腰就会想操你，看你尽说废话就会想制住你，看你发呆走神……何昶希你真的好笨啊，喂，你是不是到现在都不知道顺位发布那时候拍你后脑的人是我啊。”

我真不知道热情该怎样烧。夏瀚宇捞着他的腰，揉捏他胸口的红缨，捂他的嘴，恨不得往他身体里楔得更紧一些，究竟是你太迟钝还是我不够明显。连李汶翰都看得出我的心思，意味深长的视线几次盯过来。

何昶希一边被他操着，一边不停地想扭过头来看他。夏瀚宇强忍着放慢速度，听见何昶希勉强整理出自己断断续续的气音：“不要这样，不要总是，后面……抱抱我。”

他说，夏瀚宇，抱抱我。

别了，月亮。无意义的戏剧，从未道出的真理，这些通通别再清算了吧。他的确不该再做月亮的刽子手，一切已成过去，他也已忘掉曾经杀死过自己。*

夏瀚宇让何昶希转过身来面对着他，急促的喘息里一双轻透恳切的眼睛。

何昶希一手勾着他的肩膀，慢慢抬起一条腿，膝盖蹭在他腰上。夏瀚宇把那条腿掐着腿根扶住，何昶希另一只手就摸着他柱身，后仰着被他搂紧的腰，对准自己的穴口，小心地吞食进去。两个人都发出一声满足的轻哼。

夏瀚宇忽然觉出这个姿势的微妙，和他以往喜欢的那些背入都不一样。何昶希稍微踮着脚往后仰着脖颈，而他膝盖弯一些，就能刚好蹭在何昶希的颈窝里，一边顶撞还能一边把人狠狠搂在手臂之中。何昶希的双臂都紧紧地抱着他，能楔合的一切都楔合在一起。

如果狼依靠体感和气味辨识身份，那这个一定最勾他心神。

填写乐见大牌的表白栏时，夏瀚宇想起何昶希给粉丝信里工工整整的三十个“我爱你们”，从第一笔认真到最后一笔，那是虔诚又珍惜的热情。他觉得倒不用傻乎乎写那么多遍，却也在最后补上四个潇洒的大字：“我爱你们”。

只是夏瀚宇不知道，何昶希也不知道，他们在南方人物周刊的采访里曾毫无对照地说了同一句话——“一切都是最好的安排。”

于干涸的黄昏，至颤抖的深夜。原来你也在这里。

何时心动都不重要，先来后到也是。以后他可能还会有更多的欲言又止，更多的望而却步，仍然会踌躇不愿参与陌生的热闹，也会违心说些强撑体面的好话。

可陈宥维说的没错，“我没有什么想让他改变的。”

他关掉手机微博界面上快要模糊成马赛克的Fendi直播录屏，听到门口传来一声活泼又柔软的嗓音：“我们回来啦。”

运动的湿热令他毛孔大开，汗液让T恤衫下的皮肤变得黏腻，连带着欲望都随之掉落。练习室音响接出暧昧前奏，喉咙底叹出的气化成了歌，夏瀚宇拧开李汶翰搭在他腰上的手，捞过左侧何昶希慵懒的肩。

这才是他的惯用手啊。

就意乱情迷吧，无所谓谁人知晓，什么预兆。泥土里长出日月或是一言不发的星辰，迷迭香落下一个吻还有余温。

 

 

 

 

END

 

*“关系这个东西啊，你就得常动……”台词出自电视剧《蜗居》。

“我给你我的寂寞，我的黑暗，我心的饥渴。”引自博尔赫斯的诗《我用什么才能留住你》

*“今晚下着大雨，我将是你废弃庭院里的避难所。”引自落日飞车的歌曲《Vanilla》：“It’s raining hard tonight, I’ll be the shelter in your abandoned yard.”

*“他的确不该再做月亮的刽子手，一切已成过去，他也已忘掉曾经杀死过自己。”化用自鲍里斯·波普拉夫斯基的诗《月亮在浅蓝色的钢琴上》。


End file.
